


Hold Me Down

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, No Game AU, PWP, slight BDSM themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Karkat decide to try something new in the bedroom.</p><p>Based off this sexcanon: Highbloods are more likely to enjoy sex with BDSM themes because of their more violent nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

“Are you sure you want to do this, Kar?  I know it’s goin’ to be a new experience for you,” one Eridan Ampora stated, standing with his back straight and chin held high.  He wasn’t sure why his matesprit, Karkat Vantas, agreed to try BDSM themes in the bedroom with him, but he wasn’t about to complain.

 

The seadweller’s kismesis had flat out refused, especially when the yellowblood realized it would be his counterpart topping and not him.  With that thought in mind, the desperate Highblood had gone to his matesprit and had received a flat-out yes.  Was he surprised?  Yes.  But he wasn’t about to question what was going through the mutant’s mind when he answered.

 

“Of course I am, fuckface.  Didn’t I already agree to it?”  Karkat responded, rolling his gray eyes at the other.

 

“Well, yes, but I just wanted to make sure; don’t get cocky with me, mutant,” Eridan growled, flashing his shark-like teeth at the other.  The gesture earned another eyeroll from the mutant, followed by a long sigh.

 

“Are we going to do this or what?  I don’t have all night, douchfin.”

 

“Fine, fine.  Put your hands behind your back,” Eridan commanded, moving his finger in a circular motion, letting Karkat know that he wanted him to turn around.

 

Karkat did as he was asked, putting his hands behind his bare back and taking a deep breath.  “Now what?”

 

“Now you shut the fuck up, got it?”  The seadweller responded, tying a piece of rope around Karkat’s hands before moving forward and turning the rope into a work of art- creating intricate knots up the mutant’s arms.  His tongue poked out slightly, his face contorted into an expression of concentration.  Karkat stayed quiet, his bottom lip between his blunt teeth.

 

Once finished, the seadweller sat back on his heels, admiring his work briefly before moving to his feet and grabbing a whip he had skillfully retrieved from Porrim.  It wasn’t easy getting sex toys from her, but if one were to play their cards right, they could do anything they wanted; at least, that’s what Eridan had learned.

 

He gripped the back of Karkat’s neck, pushing him forward.  In response, the mutant gasped softly before relaxing the best he could what with his face pressing into the soft surface of the concupiscent platform.

 

“You’re to call me Master, do you understand me?”  Eridan asked, leaning forward slightly.

 

“Mm- Yes, Master,” Karkat replied softly, his hands balling into fists.  He had the safe word the two had come up with prior to the event on the tip of his tongue, ready to use it if things got too intense or uncomfortable for him; however, he’d been through a lot in nine sweeps, so he was sure he could handle a little pain.

 

“Good.”  Silence enveloped the two for a few moments before the loud slap of a whip against skin- Karkat’s skin.

 

The mutant cried out loudly in surprise, his body unintentionally tensing up.  He wasn’t expecting it, though it didn’t hurt much.  Still, Eridan moved to Karkat’s front, worry on his face.  “Fuck, Kar, are you okay?”

 

“Did I use the safe word, fucker?”  he growled in retort, glaring up at the other.

 

“No, it sounded like you were in pain, though.  Sorry,” Eridan shook his head, getting back into his character.  He knew he needed to fully invest himself and only stop at the use of the safe word.

 

“It’s fine; I know to expect it now.  Keep going, okay?  I’ll be alright; I want to do this for you, Eridan,” Karkat muttered, his words slightly muffled by a blanket making its way toward his mouth.

 

The seadweller smiled, moving the blanket before continuing, his face growing hard and stoic, back straightening once more.  He then brought the whip onto Karkat’s bare ass once more, earning a breathy gasp from the troll.

 

“You look so sexy with your ass raised like this, mutant.  In fact, I can hardly contain myself,” Eridan muttered, his voice low and, admittedly, sexy.  The Highblood brought one of his hands down, running his index finger along the slit of Karkat’s nook.  The act earned a soft moan from Karkat.

 

“Then fuck me, Master,” he whispered, spreading his legs slightly.  Moisture began leaking out of his nook, his bulge beginning to poke out of its sheath.  He could hardly contain his excitement and it showed.

 

Eridan brought the whip down once more, causing another loud slap to echo in the room.  The mutants fists clenched and then unclenched as he took in a deep breath.  “What did I say about speakin’ out of turn?”

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Master,” Karkat moaned out as the other troll ran his finger down his nook, the appendage moving forward and poking inside him.  Karkat was warm too the touch, so much so that Eridan nearly recoiled, not used to feeling such warmth.  Eridan couldn’t get enough of it.  He pushed his finger in further, wiggling it around slightly; Karkat whining and moaning below him.

 

Eridan smirked, pushing in further as he positioned himself better, tossing the whip to the side and instead using his hand to slap Karkat’s ass.  Before long, he was able to add a second finger, red genetic material began lubricating the mutant’s outer walls as well as Eridan’s fingers, making quick and easy access.

 

“Fuck, Er- Master, shit,” Karkat moaned out as Eridan added a third finger and automatically began pumping them in and out of his nook quickly.  The loud squelching of Eridan’s fingers inside of the other was clear in the otherwise silent room.

 

Eridan’s own bulge was moving against the front of his pants, begging to be released.  He could feel his own genetic material soaking through the material, making him uncomfortable.  “I can’t take this anymore, I’m goin’ to fuck you,” he growled through gritted teeth, pulling his fingers out of Karkat’s nook and pushing his pants off.

 

Karkat held his breath in anticipation, wishing his hands were free to grip onto the platform.  He hated the fact that he had nothing to hold onto.  However, his thoughts were taken away from that subject when he felt Eridan’s bulge thrashing against his nook, trying to push inward.  The seadweller ran his claws down the mutant’s back, delicious candy red blood oozing from the wounds created because of it.  Eridan’s claws were anything but blunt.

 

Without waiting another second, Eridan pushed inside Karkat in one swift movement, groaning loudly as he did so.  The latter moaned, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth once more.  He didn’t want to make too much noise.

 

“Ah, fuck, you’re so hot against my bulge,” the seadweller hissed, gripping Karkat’s hips as he began thrusting shallowly inside him.  “Shit.”

 

Karkat moaned softly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he became lost in the sensations, already feeling close to coming.  He wasn’t sure how something like that would be possible as they had just started, but he couldn’t stop the buildup in his abdomen.  “I think I’m close, Master.”

 

“You’re not to come until I do, mutant,” Eridan growled in response, though he was feeling close too, so he was pleased to know it wasn’t some sort of deficiency and both were suffering from it- unless that was exactly what it was.  He was sure he had heard Dave call it ‘premature ejaculation’, though wasn’t sure if something like that was applicable to their situation; however, instead of pondering Dave and letting the thoughts of the blond cool kid enter his mind, Eridan shook his head, his thrusts becoming quicker and rougher as he watched Karkat begin to slowly dissolve into a mess beneath him.

 

Sweat poured down Eridan’s temple as he continued moving, the heat from Karkat’s body becoming almost too much for him.  The same feeling in the pit of Karkat’s abdomen became a problem for Eridan as well.  It grew to be almost too painful to deal with.

 

The moans from both the trolls filled the room, as well as the sharp slap of skin against skin; however, the rhythm Eridan had picked up while thrusting soon grew erratic as he reached his climax, sinking his claws into Karkat’s hips, he kept moving, not willing to let himself stop.

 

Karkat began losing his grip as well, his body tensing and convulsing slightly as he reached his own climax, loud moans escaping his lips, as well as a thin trail of saliva.  He couldn’t help himself.

 

Once both of them came down from their highs, Eridan collapsed next to Karkat, his chest heaving due to overexertion.  “That- was fantastic.”

 

The mutant, his hands still tied behind his back, nodded.  He struggled to catch his breath, the position he was in less than desirable for doing so.  “C-can you get the rope off me now?”

 

“Shit, yeah, sorry,” Eridan responded, sitting up on shaky legs and cutting the rope free in one swift movement.  Karkat collapsed in a heap next to Eridan, maneuvering his wrists and arms to get feeling back into them.

 

“You know, I figured you’d be rougher,” Karkat commented once he had gained his breath back.

 

“At first I was goin’ to be, but it was our first time doin’ this; I wanted to take things slowly,” the seadweller responded, a soft smile appearing on his face as he put his arms around Karkat, pulling him closer.

 

“So now I’m guessing I get special treatment.”  Karkat nuzzled in closely to Eridan’s chest, a smile finding its way onto his face as well.

 

“Aftercare is pretty important- at least, that’s what Porrim says, and she’s basically the smartest one out of all of us when it comes to this kinda thing,” Eridan responded, kissing the top of his matesprit’s head.

 

“Thank fuck for that.  My back fucking hurts and I’m really in the mood for a romcom.  Chop, chop, Ampora; I don’t have all day!”  Karkat exclaimed clapping his hands together sharply.

 

Eridan sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes.  “Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 6AM and I haven't slept yet, so if there are any mistakes in this, please let me know!


End file.
